The First Hunger Games
by MarWrites
Summary: How did the Hunger Games come to be? Who started them and why? What happens during the first Hunger Games, and who is the victor? Want to find out? READ THIS
1. Chapter 1

The 1st Hunger Games

_**Brin**_

I look at the bare blue walls of my bedroom with an aching feeling in my stomach. It's fear, I realize, and anxiety. The meeting is today. The one that will determine how we will cope with 13, and how we will deal with the future of our people. District 13's rebellion has only caused hardship on us, myself and my daughter. We've had little to eat since the rebellion started. The money that usually would have gone to the the districts, for food and survival, is now being given to the Peacekeepers, for weapons and defense. I cannot bear one more day of putting my daughter to bed nearly starving and scared. The thought nearly puts tears in my eyes. I need to make our lives better. Change must happen. Soon.

I get up from my bed, if you can call it that. A stack of hay can barely pass for a bed, but I had to sell the last one if I wanted to be able to eat. Slowly, I walk over to my daughters' bedroom to wake her for school. She sleeps so peacefully, and I hate to have to wake her when I know how much of a struggle it is to fall asleep. But she has to go to school, she must learn.

"Av," I whisper, "Avalon, wake up." I nudge her and she turns. She swats me away with her arm. "Avalon, get up it's time for school." She groans. Just to get her attention I add,"Av, if you don't get up I'll get the cold water."

"Alright, I'm up", she says with one eye open." Just give me a minute." She stretches out her arms and sighs. "What time is it?," she asks, now awake and changing out of her pajamas."Am I late?,"she questions with hope in her eyes.

"No," I tell her, and her disappointment is tangible, " You are one hundred percent on time."

She looks at me, annoyed. "So sorry," I tell her with mock pity. She's clearly not amused. "Okay, ready to go?", I ask, already out the door. Instead of following behind she walks over to the kitchen. She sits down in her chair, a dilapidated old thing I found on a curb, and looks at me. I wonder for a moment what she's waiting for, then I realize she hasn't eaten, neither have I. I was in such a hurry to get to work and to drop her off that I forgot. I grab what's left of the bread and some grape jelly that I made the day before and put them down in front of her. I hand her a knife and she starts making herself a sandwich. I pour her and myself each one cup of water, we can't afford to drink more, and sit the cups in front of us. "Only one sandwich," I warn, "or you'll have nothing to eat tonight."

She looks down at her almost-gone sandwich and asks, "When are we going to get to eat something other than bread? We've been eating bread and jam for over four months now. Why can't we buy something else?"

Avalon is not one to complain, so when she does, I know she thinks something's completely off. "Av, I'm going to try to see if we can find something else to eat and more to drink. Today, I have a very important meeting which might make a huge difference in our lives. So please, try to deal with this living situation for now, and understand that we might be like this for a while. Okay?" I ask, though I know it isn't.

She sighs her trademark sigh and gets up. "Alright," she says "I'll walk to school, it's a nice day out." And with that she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Avalon

I had to get out of there. I love my mom and everything, but I can't stand when she treats me like a kid. When she thinks I don't understand something, she gives me the look, which I call the "poor child" look, and explains everything to me step by step in limited vocabulary. Also, I was, and am, pretty upset that all we have to eat is bread and some homemade jelly. Before District Thirteen's sudden need to rebel, we had enough food and enough water to get us by. Now, all we can do is sit it out and see what happens.

School isn't very far from home; it's about a quarter mile walk. I only enjoy the walk to school when it's sunny or hot outside. During the winter, I usually jog to school in my coat as quickly as possible so I don't freeze. I'm thankful that, at the moment, I can feel the sun beaming down on me and a light breeze pushing me along my way.

When I reach school, I'm ambushed by my three best friends, Delilah, Savannah, and Calyssa. All three of them start rambling on about how Ryan, "the cutest kid in the school!", asked Calyssa out.

"Oh MY gosh! I still can't believe it!," Delilah screeched, as Calyssa blushed.

"I know!," Savannah joined in. "I would've died if he asked me!," she says, obviously overreacting.

"I almost did!,"Calyssa says with wide eyes. Okay... so maybe the overreacting wasn't obvious to all of us.

"What'd you say?" I ask, disinterested but trying to join in on my friends' jubilation.

"I said yes!," Calyssa answers, looking at me as if I was crazy, the unspoken "duh" plastered on her face. "What else could I say?"

It's true there weren't many good-looking guys in our school, let alone smart good-looking ones, but for Calyssa to speak as if there was no other choice bothered me. Oh, the petty problems of teenagers.

"I guess I don't know," was my delayed response. The girls kept babbling about Ryan until the bell rang, and we were off to class.

My classes zoomed by one at a time; History, Math, English, and Inventor Education (I.E.) Each class is around one and a half hours. Here, in District 1, we don't have need for additional courses, being that the jobs in the area are only related to the four basics. The main job choice for us is making luxury items. We mostly invent new things to replace the old, less helpful items. For example, right before the rebellion,Valsha Dilson invented the "no stress- no mess rag." It was basically a normal rag that picked up more liquid in one swipe than a regular household rag, but lo and behold it was a best-seller for two months straight. The things people will buy... Anyway, as the final school bell rang dismissing our I. E. class, I walked out of the class only to see Delilah, Savannah, and Calyssa waiting for me. They were finally off the subject of Ryan, but now they looked... nervous? Scared?

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well," Lilah starts, " apparently there's a rumor going around that there's going to be some sort of change in government to take care of District 13. We're all supposed to watch the news tonight and find out what's happening."

"It's supposed to be a big deal," Calyssa adds in.

"I'll ask my mom when I get home," I say, "she said there was an important meeting today at work. Maybe it has something to do with this." My mom isn't home until around 9:00 to 10:00 due to her job. She's a government worker; she works with the higher ranked officials to help shape our nation. Having to deal with 13 recently, she hasn't been available often after school. I can wait up for her tonight though; it seems like something weird is going on, and she is the person who can tell me what that something is.

"Alright, good, 'cause I'm, like, freaking out," Savannah answers.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I say, but mostly just to comfort her. Rumors have gone around, but never one having to do with a change in government.

"I guess so," Savannah replies, obviously not completely convinced.

"I'll find out tonight and tell you tomorrow, okay?" I ask them.

"Okay," says Savannah, followed by Calyssa and Lilah's "okay". They still seem pretty nervous; it's not everyday there's a change in our lives, much less one that'll impact all of us.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I tell them.

"Girls," Lilah corrects me. "We're girls."

"Gosh Lilah," says Calyssa, "No need to go all feminist on us."

"Well, are you a boy? Do you want to be called a boy? Fine, then. See you tomorrow, Calysso!,"she exclaims, already heading toward her house.

Huh. Weird. Savannah is usually the one to yell, and Delilah usually just waits for the screeming to stop and then inserts herself back in the situation. I wonder for a second if I should go after her but then remember I have quite a few chores to do before Mom gets back. "I've gotta go," I tell Savannah and Calyssa, who are still wondering what the heck just happened.

"Alright," Savannah says.

"Alright," Calyssa parrots.

I turn my back on them and start walking, eager to find out if the rumor is true.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Brin

"... and it may be time for a change," the President finishes.

"Yes, we know it's time for a change, but what we need to figure out is what kind of change," says a voice in the back of the room. "What will this "change" be, and when will it be in order?"

She does have a point. All of us would like to know what's to become of our current government.

"Well," President Lansa starts, "it seems that with thirteen's rebellion, there is no way to keep our current government under order. We must devise a new way to keep our people controlled. Any ideas?"

The first person to raise her hand is Onrasa; she's practically bubbling with excitement. " For starters, we have to eradicate Thirteen. There's no way in which we can assure that they swill not again rebel against another government. But we can't just bomb them or else none of the other districts will trust us. We have to get rid of Thirteen without causing a ruckus."

Confused looks all around. I'm scratching my head, as well. Get rid of an entire district and not let the other countries know about it? Not plausible.

"It doesn't seem possible for us to destroy Thirteen and go without being noticed," I say, "Maybe we could let the other districts know what we did and let that go as an example of what would happen to them if they tried rebelling." I'm on edge about this idea; I don't want anyone getting hurt, but at the same time, it seems like it would be good for our nation.

"Hmm...," mumbles Lansa, "perhaps we don't have to harm District Thirteen at all. Perhaps, we can... devise a deal with them." More people are confused now then before, myself included.

"What do you mean, President Lansa?" asks a very much perplexed Wynona. "How can we barter with the rebels?"

"Now that, my dear, is the real question now, isn't it?" Lansa replies, a smile playing on his lips. He seems to have all the answers, yet no motivation to share them.

"Please explain," Alex adds in.

"But, of course," Lansa rises out of his seat and walks over to the blackboard. "As of now, we are Thirteen's enemy. Why?" No response. "I see, well, we are their enemy because they wish to play by their own rules. If we allowed them that pleasure... would we still be their enemy?"

We all know the answer, no. If we give them the things they want they'll stop their rebelling. But it's not about what we want, its about what's best. I have no idea where the president is going with this idea of his.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Brin

I speak up. "President, I know I am not alone when I say that I have no clue how we could just allow 13 to roam freely and play by their own rules."

"Ah, Ms. Jennings, let me explain...," Lansa looks up at me only long enough for me to see that there is a whisper of a smile on his lips. "What if there was a way to allow 13 to live free from the rules of our current government, the way they wish it would be, yet give the other twelve districts reason to not again rebel?"

"Well then that would be great sir, but-"

"And what if we could stage a fake downfall of 13, but somehow let 13 still survive without further rebellion?"

"President Lansa, sir, I don't know what-"

"And what if yours truly knew how to make this all happen?"

"What do you mean sir?"

" Now this is where that deal comes in. You see, perhaps we can speak with the rebels' leader and ask them to give up their hopeless rebellion in turn for their own government. We will tell them that they must go unnoticed, of course. We couldn't, very well, have a group with a different government status just wandering around. We will be able, therefore, to be done with the rebels and to have the rest of our districts under control. Opinions?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea!," exclaims Wynona. "There is obviously no hope going down our current path, so why not try this?"

Mumbles of "brilliant", "great", and "extraordinary" are passed around the room. A thought hits me.

"President, how do you think the others, other districts I mean, react to one districts downfall. Don't you think that they would want to rebel for the sake of 13?"

"Good question my dear, good question," he answers, calm and collected as usual. "We have to show them that they do not rule this land, that they are weaker than government, and that we have the control. Any suggestions on how we might show them this"

"We could kill some to set an example for others." Walter chimes in after, so quietly, watching our conversation. "Not just in thirteen, but in all the districts, kill some to show the others we could do the same to them."

Some are nodding, others are unsure. Words like _sadistic_ are running through my mind. Why kill innocent people. I do not voice my opinion though, in fear that the others will think I'm weak. Instead, I remain stoic.

"That sounds like a pretty fair thing to do!," Wynona screams with a bubbly enthusiasm. I would like to smack her. "Let's do it!"

"Well aren't we eager," Lansa says. "But there is a major ramification in this process you speak of. Where is the hope? We need to give the districts something to root for. I say we devise a... a game. We could arrange a fight to the death, like our ancestors, the gladiators did. Only, with more people. A couple per district."

I think I'm going to lose my meager breakfast. I bite my tongue and hold my stomach as I listen to what comes next.

"But, sir how will we choose the people?," says an unidentified voice. I don't care to look in the direction of where the comment came.

"How about a lottery?" says Walter.

"What a wonderful idea!," Lansa chuckles, "A lottery it is!"

I have to stop this I can't let this monstrosity continue. " Um.. Sir... Don't you think" I clear my throat " Don't you think... um... oh! What if the people chosen from the...um, lottery are not well? Sick or old. I don't think that would be a... fair fight."

Lansa rubs his head, as if considering this possibility was a burden to his mind. "I suppose you're right Jennings. We need people for this lottery to be able to fight. To be full of energy. To be... young."

I don't want to know what he's about to suggest. I don't think I can handle what he's about to suggest. I don't think I could live with myself if I know that this was the result of my question.

"We need the lottery to consist of children," he says. I crack. I ask to be excused to use the lavatories. He says "most certainly, Ms. Jennings, most certainly". As soon as the wooden double doors close behind me I run towards the bathrooms. Run as fast as I can, but the tears beat my running and I am crying long before the stall door shuts.

How could we put children through a fight to the death? How could everyone in that room be cold blooded. Even Wynona. I've always known she was a bit off, but this... this is unbelievable. _They can't be serious, _a part of me says, _this is too crazy. _But a bigger part of me is telling me the truth. Telling me that _of course they're serious, of course they are. Why would they have cause to lie. _ I leave the stall and clean myself off. Looking in the mirror, I see my hair is a bit disheveled so I run my fingers through it. My eyelashes are wet with salt water and I wipe them with a piece of paper and give them a moment to dry. I return to the big, red room and take my seat.

"We have come to a decision," the president informs me. "The fight to the death will consist of children from the ages of twelve through eighteen. Each district will have taken from them one girl and one boy through the means of a reaping. They will then be taken to an arena in which they will fight until there is one victor. That one victor, no matter what district they are from, will be showered with gifts and riches. All of these events will be televised. Also, myself and a few choice others will be moving to a place called The Capitol. In this place, no one will be reaped. We will just watch the games as they happen. I do wish I could take all of you with me, but unfortunately I can only take my family due to lack of resources at the moment. For those of you who have children, your children will still have to enter but not as many times as the other children. I apologize for this but am not sorry for the control it will give our government. We've all agreed this is best... Oh how silly of me to forget this event will be known as The Hunger Games.

I feel my body hit the ground. Everything goes black.


End file.
